


I just jumped you, unprompted

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian thinks a lot, Fluff, Insecure Brian, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Roger's hot, Some Cuteness, What else is new, cocky Roger, of sorts, some sexyness, turning saints into the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Brian keeps looking at Roger when he goes home with someone else, with a sad look in his eye.Roger has noticed. It kind of becomes the beginning of.... something.Maylor being idiots! Fluffness!





	I just jumped you, unprompted

 

Brian was watching how Roger flirted with some girl with a sorrowful look in his eye.

Roger was extremely beautiful, that was clear for everyone to see. He had one of the greatest faces eves, perfect symmetry everywhere, simply gorgeous factions. His big blue eyes could melt anyone's soul, and they complemented the rest of the things so beautifully, so wonderfully. It was something absolutely breathtaking when those eyes looked at you. One never thought that something could be as perfect as that. It seemed surreal.

He also had a great mouth and when he bit his lower lip in was enough to make the knees of everyone in the room tremble. He was so beautifully heartbreaking that man. And what about his hair? Long, golden, perfectly shiny falling down lie a waterfall perfectly framing his face and wonderful neck. It made him seem like an angel, but probably angels envied his beauty too.

He had a great body as well, which was why he went shirtless so much. He was fit, but not so skinny that he was only skin and bones. He had a great and a great bellybutton and great everything. Brian had noticed, how incredibly good looking Roger was, the same way the rest of the world had noticed too.

Out of the four of them, Roger was the one who had the most (and most passionate) fans, which was very unusual for a drummer. They were in the back and they had very few solos, fewer chances to shine. But Roger was able to outshine them all, just by being himself, an amazing drummer and an incredible person in general. Wasn't being that gorgeous enough for Roger? Apparently no.

Apart from being so beautiful, Roger was also very charming, full of joy and excitement, and liked regular things, like cars and ladies. He could easily strike up a conversation with anyone, he was outgoing and fun and really great company. But not just that, Roger was also very intelligent and talented too. In short, the man had it all and he was using all those gifts he had to be with someone else every night.

They were all good looking in different ways, Brian had been told. Freddie was well built and had intense eyes and a good jawline. John had eyes that were always smiling, great hair and a cute vibe. And he... Well, Brian was tall. He played the guitar. That was sexy, right? Guitars. But he didn't even approach all that Roger was.

Brian looked from afar, wondering what he would do if he was that beautiful. Probably not take advantage of it: people would dislike his personality, his odd hobbies, his tendency to overthink everything and his boring points of view on things. Not even being as gorgeous as Roger would make him half as interesting. It was out of his league, that, the level of...success, of intensity and ability for intimacy that Roger had. He would never get there.

His heart fell a bit more every time that Roger left them to be with his next person-of-the-night. As irrational as it was, Brian feared that one of those people would eventually take the drummer away from them, and then they wouldn't see Roger anymore, only for band practice. And Roger meant a lot to him, in every way possible. Brian liked to think that he was important for the younger man too, that he was one of the first he thought of when he needed... well, anything. He wanted to be there, and not some blondish lady who didn't know the first thing about Roger.

_He's just having fun, the same thing you should be doing._

But Brian had no strength, no energy for fun. The truth was that seeing Roger with some other person always managed to bring him down, despite his biggest efforts to be happy for his friend. He guessed it was because he knew he would never get there... He didn't have the capacity to enjoy life that Roger, he couldn't get so excited about things, and when he did get them he didn't enjoy them so much. He was complicated like that, he was terrible like that. Roger was easier in a way, complex, but able to know when to stop thinking and enjoy. Brian wished he was more like that, or that he cold spend more time with Roger to see if something rubbed on him.

But he could only wish, as Roger left with some giddy young girl that had caught his eye. Roger was (getting) busy. No time or space left for him, a simple bandmate that was probably the last thing in his mind in that moment.

Roger couldn't stop thinking about Brian, which was stupid. He had everything he wanted, he had a new person on his arm every week, he had lots of great sex, he had an enjoyment and happiness level most people would envy. People worshiped his body and loved the fact that he was in a band, everyone did and it was stupid that after being with models and beauty queens he would be thinking about Brian.

He had to admit, being with fans was something that felt easy, but catching Brian's attention, having him so interested in what Roger was doing, well, that was quite flattering. Sure, Roger knew himself to be stunning and knew that most people couldn't take their eyes off of him, but still... Brian was very specific in his tastes, hard to please. Roger enjoyed that even him was interested, hooked on Roger. As he should be. It was different, special.

Because Brian wasn't some innocent young girl in a bar, blinded by his baby blues and his musical abilities. Brian knew him deeply, knew him since they were both very young, he knew all of Roger's flaws, his excesses. And still, knowing everything that he was, Brian was still checking him out, looking sadly at him when he hooked up with someone else. It was almost endearing.

Not Roger but many others probably would have thought that maybe Brian would want something more for himself, someone fancier, more intellectual and serious than the Rainbow man who couldn't see shit. But Brian understood that Roger was more intelligent than he was given credit for, than anyone ever thought. The guitarist was appreciative and knew that Roger was much beyond the image he projected, and Roger appreciated the fact that someone could see beyond the bling and the pretty looks. Another reason to like him.

This... whatever it was, it wasn't a one sided thing, either. Roger had tried to convince himself that it was a bad idea, not to do anything with those feelings, but they were still there. There was some part of Roger that knew that if he ever got together with Brian it wouldn't be something casual, that if he started something he wouldn't ever want to let go, and it scared him. Roger liked having fun and this absolute lack of commitment he had in any or all of his... encounters. He liked all these people he was meeting, he liked the variety. It was really good, it was delicious, unaltered pleasure.

But Brian... He was smart, he was stubborn like him, and he was a very attractive man (Roger may have peeked once or twice while they were changing, however unprofessional that could be). Roger liked Brian's intensity, he liked what a deep layered man he was, he liked his voice. And yes, they fought a lot, they had got real angry with each other, but they had always reconciled. No matter their disagreements, they always found their way back to each others. They were great friends, they tolerated the other and wanted the other around, and that something important.

It would be a complicated relationship, sure. They both had very strong personalities and they both liked to win in every argument. But they would make it work. If they managed to do all that great music together, to find the harmony, the balance, to be in sync with the other and the instruments... Then they could do this, too.

But this was getting a bit ahead of oneself, huh? A few longing looks didn't mean they would be soulmates forever.

_Way to overexcite yourself, Roger Taylor_

He waved Brian goodbye as he walked past him with his blonde partner. Brian waved back looking heartbroken. He really didn't want this to be happening, even if he knew it was stupid. Roger had every right to spend the night with whoever he wanted and he should be happy for his friend. It really had nothing to do with him, so it was stupid to be affected this badly. But it did, it affected him. Much more than he wanted to admit, even to himself.

That time and the next four times. Roger had had to admit, it was a bit of a turn-on, knowing that somebody was watching, that they were not alone. Brian pretended not to look but...

One night, Roger was really drunk and the lady he was with wasn't all that interesting, and he was kind of getting bored.

_You know who's interesting? Brian._

The guitarist was looking at him with doe eyes from the back of the club, near the wall, and Roger decided he wasn't going to resist anymore. Just going to give in to temptation.

Without thinking too much about it, Roger walked over there, put Brian against the back wall, clutched his shirt and kissed him, a long deep wonderfully passionate kiss. Soon enough Brian was kissing back, losing himself in there, eyes closed, putting all his body into it. And then Roger had his hands on Brian's ass and it felt as it they would kiss forever and ever and ever...

When they were finally breathless and broke the kiss, Roger's tipsy eyes looked into befuddled hazel ones.

“I've seen how you look at me when I'm with someone else, Bri. Well, this is it. No more waiting, no more fooling around. If you want me, you have me.”

Brian's eyes widened. He... didn't understand.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Roger... do you... like me.... like that?”

“Of course I do, you idiot. What, you didn't think I would for someone like you? Honestly, I surprised myself a bit too, but.... you have your charms.”

Roger was very much on top of Brian now, making the guitarist, for all his imposing length, feel small. He could smell Roger's breathing, he could see the glint in his eyes. He had never expected his bout of voyeurism to have a consequence like this.

“I'm... I... wow, Roger, I don't... know what to say... I mean, I never thought...”

Roger took a step back.

“What do you mean you never thought? Haven't you been dying of jealousy these past few months?”

“Have I? I just thought I wanted to be as successful and charming as you, but maybe I was a bit jealous too. I just hadn't thought my... misery at your going out with all those women could be connected to... you know. Romantic feelings.”

Roger frowned.

“So I just jumped you, unprompted?”

“Kind of. But I loved that, Rog, I love this energy and rashness of yours... And that was the best kiss I've had in years. Possibly ever. I'd... love to continue. ”

Encouraged by the compliment, Roger grinned and threw himself on top of Brian again. They made out for a while, against the wall of that pub, forgetting for a moment everything else. All the insecurities, the plans for the future, the pros and cons of this, of everything that getting together might mean. They didn't care. Sometimes the best way to have the best result was to simple not think about it. And that was what they were doing. Not thinking, but just feeling each other in that darkened corner of a pub, hoping to be there forever, lost on each other, on their hair, on their breathing, on their mouths and necks.

Freddie didn't understand what he was seeing. Only hours away Roger and Brian had been fighting over tempos. Now they were on top of each other, making out in the dark, like a couple of horny teenagers.

“Are you seeing this too, John?” Freddie uttered, his voice laced with disbelief. “Is this... is this real life, or is this just fantasy?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please do tell me! Your comments are my lifeblood or something equally poetic. No, seriously. I treasure all your words. 
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
